Before Bella
by mrs. lylacullen
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the Cullens were like before Bella? Well, in this story you live Forks through their eyes when they first came.These are the things Edward never fully explained.Bella is still in pheonix because story is set before series.
1. Before Bella

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Cullens though I do luv them**

**I had an Idea if you guys comment I write so comment **

**here is a summary let me know If I should keep writing**

the Cullens decide to come back to forks after 100 years. This is about how thee cullens were before Bella came. Their first day of school, what they do at night, and much more. All characters from twilight except Bella because she was not in Forks.

**I really want to write my first fan fic so please comment**


	2. arrival

**Disclaimer: I luv twilight but don't own it :C**

**Let me know how u like this**

EPOV(Edward)

"This is perfect." I whispered though the rest of my family would still hear me.

"I know," Alice was ecstatic. She was the most tired of traveling around, so we decided to come to Forks. We've been here before, but it was like 100 years ago so we sort of forgot what it was like.

Alice's thought came flooding through my mind:

_I wonder if anything has changed. it's still rainy as usual. So we won't have to stay inside all day like before. YAY! I hated that and this Volvo is making me sick. Why couldn't we have tooken my fashionable car? I mean Edward has horrible taste._

"ALICE!" I yelled her thoughts were very exasperating and there was nothing wrong with my Volvo.

_Stop listening to my thoughts,_ when I turned around to look at her smug face I grimaced. She can be really annoying at times.

All of a sudden I felt a calm all most happy feeling.

"Jasper it's okay I don't need you to calm me down."

Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme were in the other car. We were driving to the new house we got here in Forks. I was dying to write a new song.

We were suddenly on a dirt road that led to our new house. The car was bouncing along with Alice.

When we reached the house she burst from the car pulling Jasper with her. I sighed as I pulled the car into the garage. Time to start over again, I thought as I stared at the sky. There were probably a couple of hours until morning.

I looked around our new home with satisfaction. There was no way that anyone could easily find us here. There were miles of forest surrounding the huge white mansion. Alice was speeding at vampire pace around the area. The house was the same we had before, but the forest grew since the previous time we lived here

I heard the other car speeding toward the house, and Alice must have seen them coming because she was right beside me now holding Jaspers hand.

The red corvette pulled into the garage before the others came into view. I saw Carlisle and Esme first.

_I cant wait to begin the doctor position they gave me. Good thing they still accepted me at such short notice_, was Carlisle's thoughts. Esme's were all about the house and decorating. Next, Rosalie came out obviously thinking about herself and Emmett about arm wrestling me.

We walked in the door and everybody ran to get the room they wanted. I ran for the stairs and the farthest room. Since I was the quickest I was first to the room. This room was the best because it had a great view of the forest and the my stuff were still there. I put the suitcase on the couch and began to remove all the CDs I collected to add them to my collection. I organized them as I enjoyed the time to myself.

It got tiring being around all these couples. I mean seeing them constantly kissing and hearing them do… well it is frustrating.

"How is the family emo?" Emmett boomed into the room just as I finished organizing. I turned to grimace at him.

_Of course he's emotional._

I tackled him to ground before he could think anything else. When he got over the shock we were wrestling and ended up tangled a knot we both laughed.

_Esme wants to tell us something so let's go down stairs _he thought after we were untangled.

"Fine," I said.

We went to dining room which we never used and sat at the table with everybody. Carlisle was at the head.

" I start work, so you guys have to go to school," Carlisle announced in his calm voice.

"When?" Alice asked happy to show off clothes.

"In about an hour," he answered.

I groaned I hated the first day, and it was starting in an hour.

**So what do you guys think? Its my first story so don't be harsh. If you guys comment I will post the next chapter. It will be about first day where some things will happen…**


	3. such humans

**Hey you guys sorry to keep you waiting my keyboard broke or something and I had to get it fixed**

**Thanx for all the comments I forgot to reply I am new at this**

**Special thanx to those who subscribed or added to favs**

**Disclaimer: Edward and his family are beautiful, but I still don't own them :P**

**Without further a do the next chapter**

Before anymore could be said, everyone sped off.

Alice disappeared up the stairs flustered over what she would give every one to wear, while Jasper followed with a slight frown. This confused me, so I focused on his thoughts. _This is perfect. I need to prepare for all those humans. I can't make anymore mistakes. Last week… I couldn't help it! That woman just smelled so delicious… Shut up Jasper! Forgive yourself everyone else did. You just need to go hunting. Yeah, that should help. EDDIE!_ He was yelling in his mind calling me.

"I'll go this weekend, ask Emmett," I suggested seeing from his mind he wanted to know if I was coming along. I wasn't up to it. Jasper looked confused as he felt my gloom. _What's wrong?_ I shook my head not wanting to explain out loud. I was upset over going to school. I smirked at how human that sounded. _Can these guys stop sharing emotions so we can get to wrestling with some animals, _Emmett was becoming impatient.

When jasper saw me smile he shrugged and turned to Emmett, who was already on his feet at his side. He looked ready to drag Jasper out the door if he had to wait a second longer. Jasper caught Emmett's excitement and they were out the door.

Rosalie was staring at them leave with a arrogant smile. _That man is my sexy teddy bear. _I groaned with a grimace. She turned and glared at me before she turned to run upstairs most likely ready to do her make up.

I was still sitting at the table with Carlisle and Esme. They were both looking at me, with wonder, and the same question on mind. _Why is he so much gloomier?_ Esme was very worried, so I smiled and consoled her thoughts.

"It's just nervousness," I lied.

She was by my side hugging my head in less than a second. " Oh, sweetie! Don't you dare worry! You know that everything will go fine," she soothed. _Will you tell me later, _asked Carlisle. I nodded my head slightly as I walked out.

As if a magnet, the piano pulled me toward it without thinking. This was my way to cope with my feelings release them in music. No inspiration came to me, so I played an older, soft peace I wrote. It pulled me away into its world. I was lost. Any anxieties I had before had disappeared. I was alone with my music, and everything around me had disappeared.

"Edward!"

I nearly jumped out of the chair, I mean it is pretty hard to scare a monster like me. Alice walked in looking amused, but still angry. "What are you doing? I called you a thousand times! I know you could hear me! We have 10 minutes until we have to go, and you did not even come and get the clothes I picked out!" She was clearly offended, so I apologized as I let her pull me towards her bathroom.

Alice was already dressed in a black dress. It was what I think was called a bubble dress with a sweep neckline. It also had a plaid belt across her waist, accenting her small frame. Under she wore white leggings going down to black diamond encrusted heels. I knew it was in style, because it was Alice.

Before I could protest Alice was flitting around me tugging and pulling until she had the clothes she wanted on me. She stepped back to check out her work and must have been happy because she turned me around to the mirror.

I was wearing a fitting black polo and a brown leather jacket. I liked the jacket, and the polo was like any other. The jeans were dark and loose, but not too much. It all looked the same to me, but I was sure Alice spent lot's of money on these clothes. I smiled at her and thanked her as we hurried down stairs, where everyone else also stood in flashy new clothes.

We had 5 minutes left that was plenty of time. We all got in my Volvo, the least conspicuous car we had, and hurried off. We were there in less than 2 minutes. Perfect.

In the student parking lot there were kids in huddles talking about gossip. As soon as we pulled in everyone stared. _They can't even see us yet why are they staring, _Rosalie thought.

"Look at the other cars," I answered. Our silver Volvo was the best car their by far. It was useless trying to be normal.

"Remember to try to be normal. Don't stay still too long. Don't touch anybody-" I tried to warn, but they all cut me off.

"WE KNOW!"

"Fine, let's go get our schedules." I grumbled.

We got out the car careful to not close the door too hard. When I looked up, I saw a thousand eyes all staring at me. Instantly, a thousand different thoughts came crashing in.

_Oh my gosh, they are… gorgeous._

_Look at that blonde, she has a nice body. Let me see if I can get her to kiss me._

_The buff one has muscles for day. I can't imagine how he looks shirtless._

_That cute small girl is exactly my type, but the blonde is sexy too._

_The one with bronze hair is gorgeous. I should have worn that shirt with more cleavage. _

_That one looks like he's in pain! It is still adorable! I Love him!_

I grimaced. This was all they thought about! I mean don't they understand what a monster I am! This is sick, I thought as one boy's thought had a vivid wish to see Alice, Rosalie, and him all kissing. The others must have heard the whispers because they let out a low growl. Rosalie and Emmett held close hug, while Alice and Jasper held hands.

It didn't work. They all still thought wistful thoughts, even though they saw they were clearly coupled. This was worse for me. The thoughts got stronger when they saw I was alone. The thoughts got more and more vulgar. I nearly gagged. I began to walk to the office struggling to keep human place.

We were almost there when a human girl was walking strait toward us. She was obviously determined to talk to one of us. We froze. Never had anyone ever purposely done this. Jasper held his breath, as the girls thoughts came to me.

_Be calm. Be calm. He may be hot, but he's just a boy. Be calm._

That was when she finally was directly in front of me._ me. _What could she want? Who was she? She looked average. Like any other brunette girl. We were still unmoving. More still than any human could manage. We didn't even blink.

"Hello," she squeaked out. "I'm Jessica."

**That's the chapter **

**hope you like it, if you do comment at least 10 or else i won't want to continue.**

**links to Alice's dress is on my page**

**Thanx!**


	4. visions

**Hey Peoples!!!!!!!!!! ( and anyone who loves the cullens)**

**Thanx for comments and all the other stuff you gave me more than 10 and thanx for that. **

**Alerts, subscriptions, and favs are also great!**

**Disclaimer: I luv Edward and his siblings, but I am not the one who made the Cullen's glisten in the light**

**Here is the next chapter…**

_What is she doing!_

_I don't believe it!_

_Uhh! Why did she have to get their first!_

_I never knew Jess was so gutsy…_

I felt just as shocked as the flabbergasted thoughts surrounding me. Wasn't this Jessica girl's instinct telling her we were dangerous? What was she thinking? She looked normal, so she didn't have any disability. I had no idea what to say. What did humans say to each other? Well, I had better say something because the girl's thoughts were going along the lines of questioning my insanity.

"Hi," I said abruptly, still standing stiff as a board. She relaxed a little, but was still worried about… if I liked her? She must be crazy

_Look at the flow. Thump, thump. Such a strong beat she has! Forget it, they'll forgive me._

"Jasper, leave," I warned low enough so the human could not here. Alice must have also saw the events that would have come, because she already was inconspicuously pulling him away. Rosalie and Emmet were following swiftly behind. It was just like them to leave me with this insane human!

The girl had not noticed anything at all, but was almost relieved when my siblings walked away. She began to open her mouth to say something, but I had already turned away. I had no time for her. Her thoughts were abashed.

_Did I do something? Do I stink? Of course not he was probably just nervous. I mean he is the new student. Maybe I'll get a class with him._

Satisfied she turned toward the school.

I was had followed the scent easily to the surrounding forest, but it was bothersome to walk at human pace. When I reached the clearing they found I read their thoughts and knew what had just happened. Emmett had been thinking of it.

_We found a small clearing in the forest away from wandering eyes. Alice had a tight hold on jasper as she sat him down with a disappointed face. Jasper's was full of remorse. "I'm sorry, you guys." He was close to tears. I chuckled, and three eyes glared. "What happened?" Rosalie demanded. "I… I…" Jasper was having trouble spitting it out. "jaspers say what you got to say," him acting like a baby was not so funny any more just annoying. He didn't say anything, but just put his face in his hands, muttering some kind of nonsense. "He was having trouble," Alice spoke for him. My face was only contorted with more confusion. Rosalie must have understood, because she let out a fierce growl. I loved how she looked when she is mad. I still did not understand what they were talking about. "The human girl was making him thirsty," She explained. I laughed. "What is your problem?" Rosalie snarled. I laughed harder as I explained, "How is Jasper possibly going to handle going to school?" Everyone faces contorted in worry, and Edward was at the clearing now._

Everyone looked worried, but Emmett. Now that I understood, I looked worried also. Emmett still had a small smirk on his face, but Rosalie's steady growls kept him in check. All the thoughts around me were filled with the maddening worry over Jasper, while Jasper was getting madder. _Uhhh! I have more control than that! The only reason with that human girl was that she had a small scar on her arm…_

"She did," I asked responding to his unspoken statement.

"Of course she did. You guy's didn't see it?" he answered looking up from his hands.

"Of course," Alice laughed. "We were all so shocked, only he would notice." Relief flooded through us.

"Well we might want to get to that office and get our schedules and stuff," I finally said. Alice jumped up with Jasper as they shared a quick kiss. Disgusting. Why do they act like that, like they couldn't survive without each other? It was not necessary, I have gone my whole existence without love, and I was fine. I didn't need a woman to make me feel complete. _Sorry,_ Jasper thought as he felt my emotions. I just strode away.

When we reached the office, I had calmed down a bit, but had to completely calm so I didn't scare the receptionist. When we walked in, it was bright and warm, though it had no effect on my winter skin. The carpet was a horrible orange flecked commercial carpet, and awards and notices filled the walls. The area was crowded with stuff. It was a pretty small area. Half way was a counter covered in baskets with paper.

A red haired lady sat behind the desk, but she hadn't noticed we had come in. I cleared my throat. "Oh!" she exclaimed when she saw us. We had startled her. "Hello," I said. _Wow wow wow. They are beautiful. Looks like the I big one and the scared one have mates, but the bronze haired one…_

"We are new here, and need schedules," I _prompted_ her. _His voice is… angelic. The other two I have no chance with, but this one is… _as another attempt to prompt her, I said, " I would like to have as many classes as possible with my sister, Alice,if you don't mind."

This seemed to finally work. "Right, so you are a freshmen right?" _Darn it. _"Yes, but Rose, Emmett, and Jasper are Sophomores."

"Hold on a minute," she answered. She printed out some papers and handed one to each of us. I glanced at everyone's mind, and me and Alice had every class together except biology and my first class Algebra.

We all had the same lunch period, which was great. Forgetting about her earlier vile thoughts, I turned to the receptionist giving her a genuine smile. "Thank you." She stopped breathing and I stopped smiling. Humans are so fragile.

"You…. Are… welcome. " she was really having even more vile thoughts than before. Uhh. These humans have no morals! I struggled to keep up my façade and not grimace.

_Edward! _Jaspers thoughts came struggling to me.

"Jasper… again, maybe you are not ready for school" I whispered low enough for the woman not to hear.

He growled, _No! it is just this human is having really strong feelings about you. You get it. You guys always think it is…_

"Sorry," I whispered again.

I turned around and gestured for us to leave. When we reached the door, Alice froze. Her eyes glassed over, and she looked absent. Oh, no. She stood for less than a second, before she was back. Not enough for the receptionist to notice, but then she dropped the papers in her hands and gasped.

"Alice! What is it?" I whispered.

This was unusual; vampires don't drop things by accident. This must be bad she was scared or worried or scared, and was frantic. Jasper was automatically at her side caressing her.

"Alice, what is it?" he asked more soothing than I.

"This is not good," she whispered.

**Ahhh…. It is going to get even better!**

**All I need is your comments to continue! I dowrite better or faster if I feellike I have people who support me, so if you liked this comment.**

**10 will satisfy me.**


	5. Suprise!

**Hey guys! Well I am happy with my status so I will continue…**

**Wait! Sorry about cliffies! I do love them though! **

**Also I decided to do scenes from movie/ the books and will dedicate to those who guess what is, so be looking for them. This one will be from twilight.**

**Disclaimer: twilight is dazzling, but I did not come up with any of that dazzle :C**

**Here you go!**

"Alice!" I yelled. Why was she trying so hard to think of only the national anthem in 15 different languages? Was she trying to not let me see it. I cursed under my breath. I hate suprises! If this was not so sudden I would have seen the vision when she first had it. Jasper was still hovering alice trying to figure out what she had seen, but Alice was ignoring him. _I've got to go!_ She repeated this in her mind as she began to walk towards my Volvo.

"See you guys later, just go to your classes and stuff I'll see you guys by lunch," She whispered quickly, ten she was gone.I yelled out a line of profanities, that probably made a sailor seem sweet.

"Good job trying to not be conspicuous," Rose muttered. I glared at her and stalked away. Emmett was laughing loudly as he whispered something about me being the families emo. Immature idiot. Who would have guessed that he had lived over 80 years, and I was supposed to act like he was my brother. Suddenly my emotions made a 180. Suddenly I was excited of getting to my first class. _Good,_ jasper thought. Jasper was such a good brother… so what if he made me happy too much.

When I got to my first class the emotions had worn off. Jasper was no where near me, so I was free to feel bitter. Jasper could never let me be anything but happy or stoic!

When I reached the door, I finally noticed someone repeating my name over and over in my thoughts. The person was unclear, because the voice was not very familiar. How would they know my name? I have not told anyone, and neither has my family. I continued through the door and was greeted with stares, and thoughts only humans would have.

_Woah, he is hot. I thought the students were… Carol shut up he is only a kid!_

I turned to the source and saw a woman at the front. She was staring at me with shock covered in her eyes blue eyes. She had her hair tied back, and her features were of an older woman. She must be in her 30's I guessed.

"Hello, " I said. The person whose thought had been repeating my name had taken a sudden change. She was suddenly using their lords name in vain.

"Hello, are you new?" The teacher asked. From her thoughts, it was an act. _Of course he is, no one else in this school can look like that._

This was getting awefully annoying I thought. How many people can take people going cross eyed over them? Actually, humans would probably like that?

"Yes," I answered. Hopefully she wasn't one of those teachers who made you tell about yourself. I imagined saying ' Hi I'm a vampire. I have been living over 100 years and will live forever. I was supposed to die of the Spanish Influenza' I laughed at how their faces may have changed after they thought of me as a monster. I was unlucky, because she made me introduce myself.

"hi I am Edward Cullen. I have a sister Alice, and adoptive brothers and sister. We came from Alaska. I am 15," I paused and smiled. How about if they asked how long? "Actually I've been 17 for… a while'.

"What are your interest," the teacher asked.

"Music," I said short and sweet.

She waited for more, but when it became obvious nothing else was coming, she quickly told me her name was Ms. Smith and where my seat was. The only seat left was in the back corner, where there was only one other person around it. When I saw the persons face I groaned.

That Jessica girl was staring back at me with shock and joy. _He is going to sit near me!_

I was obviously not very lucky today. I walked quickly to my seat and ignored the surrounding thoughts that got more and more vivid. It was not pleasant to see your self kissing or more with humans. Disgusting. I would never have any type of relationship with a human. The way their thoughts ran only made me more disgusted. If I were to even favor a human I would have to not hear their thoughts.

As I sat in my seat, Jessica was smiling at me. _What should I say? Hi? I already saw him today though and that did not go to well. How about… I know!_

"Nice to see you again," she said. I chuckled at what she had thought were signifigant words. I automatically stopped when her thoughts told me she was taking it the wrong way. She was thinking of what to say next when the teacher called her out.

"Jessica, can you tell me what I just said?" she was angry, but not for what everyone else. Jessica blushed as she shook her head.

" Well I would suggest you pay attention, before you are sitting in detention."_ That rhymed!_

" Yes mam," Jessica said as she sheepishly turned around. Her thoughts still were off topic.

The class was calmed down, and was no longer thinking as much on me. Every few seconds a head still swiveled to glance at me. Each time I responded by staring back. I needed some type of amusement, and this was to me funny. They would quickly turn away and either blush or a heartbeat would suspiciously speed up in an unhealthy way. When ever the teacher asked me a question I read the answer out of her head.

She was disappointed, because she wanted to explain to me if I got it wrong. Just another way for her to talk to me. it was all pretty pathetic to my eyes. After 25 minutes she figured I would get nothing wrong and didn't ask me another question.

I got bored again and tried to read peoples mind. I automatically skipped over Jessica's. It was obvious she was still thinking of me from the hearts covering the front of her notebook. The closest to her was a girl with black hair and glasses. Her desk was neatly set up as to where nothing was out of place.'

_The new guy is cute… but I don't think I would have a chance better keep with Ben. Ben and Angela. Has a nice ring to it. I wonder if Jess is okay. Seems like she got rejected…_

Angela seemed nice, but I had had enough of the talk about me or any other boy. I skipped over any girls

_I think this teacher is the hottest one here, but that Rosalie is the hottest here._

"Uhh," I exhaled nothing, but vulgarity. I did a quick sweep of the minds around me.

_Sex._

_Money._

_Sex._

_Cat? _ Now that one was weird, but I mean is their nothing else on their minds?

The bell finally rang, and I was almost out the door, when Jessica called out to me. Should I ignore her? That might bring more attention to us. What if I just tell her I have a girlfriend in Alaska. She wouldn't believe it. I battled with myself for a moment too long.

"hey," she smiled up at me.

"Hi," I mumbled back. I began to walk again, but then she tried to reach for my arm and stop me. She could not touch me. She would feel the icy skin I have, or unhuman hard. I dodged my arm out of the way, but it was a little to forceful. To her it probably looked like I was disgusted or angry.

"Sorry," she said. "I just wanted to know if you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch." She was looking at her feet. Was she embarrassed, scared or nervous? I couldn't tell.

"No thank you," I said abruptly.

"Why not? Who else you gonna sit with?" she asked offended.

"My brothers and sisters," I was already turned and gone before she could respond.

The rest of my classes were the same. Me in the back, vile thoughts, boredome, and no Alice. When lunch came I was relieved to escape the thoughts of females and one male. They all included sexual harassment with a sister or me.

When I walked inside I was suddenly surrounded with 5 maybe 10 girls. They were all asking me to sit with them or trying to coax me somewhere. I backed away toward the door again not knowing which way to go. Then I suddenly felt equally icy skin pulling me out. Alice. Her pixie body was pulling mine out of the crowd toward the table. She was laughing the whole way. It was the musical laugh we all had; except Emmett.

On the table were two trays with human food. Pizza, and what I think was beans. Disgusting. I grimaced as we sat down and stared at it.

"You don't have to eat it," Alice chuckled. "It is just a show!"

"Right," I replied still holding the grimace.

"I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you." Alice said smiling back at all the glares.

"They'll survive," I mumbled.

That was when I remembered that Alice was here. _Alice!_ "Where have you been!" I exclaimed.

She didn't say anything and her thoughts were back to the Anthem. Even when Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie came her thoughts were musical. Jasper tried everything he could think of, and Emmett threatened her, but she was being stubburn. After lunch she was the first gone and we glided as usual back to the classes.

The ride home was the same. The only thing was once we hit the path she was jumpy.

"Alice!" I yelled. "Just say it!"

"No!" she squeeked.

When we reached the drive way, I came to a sudden stop. A red corvet sat in the volvo's spot and a new scent was surrounding us.

"Alice!" I gasped.

"I know!" she said. "They won't hunt in the area they promised."

"Alice what if they lose control!" I yelled. "I love them as family, but they can't be here. No, no, no!"

"They are already here…"

"What!" I screamed did she not see the danger?

"Hey!" a familiar voice called, " how was school. Was it so bad that it is making you guys scream at each other,"

There was Tanya standing in the door to our house.

**Was it good? A bit longer than normal! **

**I am hoping to get up to 50 comments so just comment me whatever you think or any ideas you want to share.**

**Also don't forget to guess what part from book or movie. There is one from book and one from the movie.**


	6. conversations

**Hey guys sorry I have not updated in a while There is some type of virus going around and of course I also got it and was super sick. :C**

**I also want thank all those who commented and yes I have a couple of dedications for all those who guessed the movie/book scene: _ElizaV, redheads-have-more-fun-HPLVR, and Lydia _all got the movie double dedications to_., Jasper Hale x Alice Cullen, __mybigteddybearemmett__, and __Kimmy Cullen _for getting both the book and movie scene_. _**

**Next one will be from the movie (and it is tricky, but it is one of my favorite lines , because it gives more of Edwards character), so see if you can find it for a dedication**

**Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters that sparkle in the light, but S.M can give them to me if she wants**

**Now I will shut up and give you your story:**

Oh great! She heard us arguing, now she must think we dislike her or something. I just don't want to have to move again if they make a mistake and feed on a human. I wish Alice had told me when she got the vision, so that we could warn them not to come or something. I grimaced at Alice before giving Tanya a smile.

"Hey Tanya," I gave her a hug as I reached the doorway in front of her. " What a great surprise!"

_What a liar. I heard him and his sister arguing about us. Did he forget that I was a vampire and could hear every word he said. Obviously not if we we're so "dangerous" If we were dangerous than so was his family! What was he afraid we would kill all the elk? Oh please there are enough here for all the vegetarian vampires in the world. Which is probably only us._

"I apologize Tanya," _Uhhh, I forgot about his annoying ability! _I chuckled, "I heard that too, but I apologize. I haven't seen you in such a long time I forgot that your family were also vegetarians."

She grimaced at me a second, but I really felt bad for accusing them and stuff, so I poked my lip out and said sorry like a 4 year old. She tried to stay mad, but chuckled after a second.

"You better be sorry," She mumbled as she gently punched my arm.

I grinned back relieved that she not only that she wasn't a danger, but also that she wouldn't be angry. Angry vampires are never much fun to be around.

Suddenly I felt Alice at my side along with Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett.

"I told you they were not dangerous!" her angel voice said smugly at the fact that shehad been right and I wrong

" You couldn't have reminded me that they were vegetarians?" I asked angrily trying to wipe the smug smile off your face. It didn't work.

" I could have, but you are such a worry wart, and when you go off it's hard for anyone to try and get a word in."

"You should have known anyways," Tanya joined in. _Right, because Edward thinks he knows everything. What an egotistical brother I have. It is really tireing after a while. _Rosalie thought.

I growled in response. " Talk about egotistical, your'e the one who spends hours in the mirror talking yourself."

"Shut up Edward," she snapped.

"Control your thoughts," I mumbled, but of course everyone heard

"Don't you think it would be easier if you just stayed out of our heads," Rosalie replied.

"You know I can't," I snapped back.

"Calm down you two! Why are you guys always so snappy toward each other?"

Emmett let out a booming laugh, "You didn't know that emos and narcissist don't mix?" At that comment I snarled at Emmett as Rosalie slapped him.

"Emmett you sleep on the couch tonight!" she shrilled before she shoved past Tanya into the house. _Can't have any fun! _He thought but his words were different. "Babe come on! You're a sexy narcissist!" And he followed after her. It got really silent, and everyone's thoughts were on the weird silence, and mine on burning Rosalie and Emmett after i tear them to pieces.

After a few seconds Alice couldn't take it anymore. "Well let's go inside instead of standing outside like a bunch of idiots," she insisted. She began to pull Jasper, but he resisted.

"Actually, I wanted to go hunting again," Jasper said.

" Aww Jasper you went yesterday. You can't possibly need to go again," She inquired.

"Better be safe for tomarrow, come with me," Jasper insisted.

"What for-," she had a vision as Jasper had an idea, and I was ungrateful. He imagined doing some "things" with Alice in the forest, and I definitely would have been fine without that visual.

"Jasper!" I whined, but he and Alice ignored me as they sprinted off to the river.

I stared at the spot they left from incredulously. Just like them to leave when we had a guest. Wait! It was just me and Tanya, Alone! This was awkward. It was silent again as we stood at the door. She seemed to notice we were alone as I did, because she began to have nervous thoughts.

"I guess we should go inside." I insisted.

"Right," she replied. It was odd though. When she answered her voice squeaked. She sounded so nervous, but I had no idea why. I walked to the door and held it wide for her. She seemed surprised by that action, but quickly entered and sat on the couch. I sat next to her out of habit. We never really had to sit.

"Where is Eleazer and the rest of your family," I asked when I noticed they weren't here neither were Carlisle and Esme. She seemed relieved for the conversation, and turned toward me with a smile.

"Carlisle and Esme took them out hunting because they haven't hunted in a couple of weeks. I went yesterday, so I'm fine." She answered. That started off our conversation. It was… interesting. Me and Tanya had always been friends, and the rest of her family, but I never actually had a real conversation with her alone. I usually talked to her with the rest of the family, but like I said never alone. She was really intelligent, and nice. We could actually be really good friends. Some things her mind said was worrying me though. She saw me as attractive, but all vampires are. She wouldn't actually like me that way. We are family, and that was all.

"So, you never told me," she paused and looked at me as if she were not sure she should ask.

"What," I asked.

"I always wondered, is Carlisle the real reason that you don't… kill people?" she asked. I froze, even more than any vampire I have ever seen in my existence. I was not expecting that. Any other question but that. _oh god. I should have never asked that. He's offended. That ruined my chances… _I looked up at vampire speed. I was not offended, just shocked. And what chances?

"No not offended, more shocked." I paused to consider the question. I was going to answer honestly, and that took some thinking about. That was a question I never asked myself. "No it's not the only reason," I paused and looked at her interested expression. "I don't _want_ to be a monster."

"You think you're a monster?" She seemed surprised. _He is the farthest from that, and no monster looks so good._

" Thanks," i said responging to her thought,"but yes. We are a little better because we drink animal blood, but all the same we are condemned. All vile creatures are." There was silence to follow.

"I am not a monster." she said defiantly, and I laughed.

"What?" she asked flabbergasted.

"Just that in all the stories we are portrayed as monsters, but the humans have no idea when they see us that we are monsters. They are so gullible." I laughed again, but she didn't.

"Edward I have to say that you have a very strange sense of humor," we both laughed at that until we forgot the joke. After we calmed down it got oddly quiet again each of us in our own mind set.

_I wonder what else they have to do here, do they have any games or something?_

"Are you bored?" I asked.

She looked startled, but smiled. "Not bored, just interested in what else we can do. We have all night."

"So are you staying only tonight?" I asked. I had forgotten to ask how long they were staying. _Does he want me to stay longer?_

"I wouldn't mind," I answered her thoughts. _Man I need to learn to control my thoughts while I am around here._ I only laughed at that. I hear that thought a little too often for it to offend me. She stuck her tongue out at me before she busted out in giggles and I in laughs. I had laughed much more in the time since Tanya came than I had in the time since I had become a vampire. Our friendship seemed to get stronger and stronger the longer we talked. Our connection may come from our similarity of life choice. I liked this fact.

"Well, no matter how much I love you, I think I miss Alaska too much to stay away long. I think I am going to stay till morning." She sounded apologetic and a little sad, and surprisingly I was upset by this news also. Why, and didn't she mean us, she loved us, not just me?

"You _guys_ can stay as long as you want." I suggested stressing the plural.

"No Kate wants to get home for something, but she won't tell us what." Once again she sounded upset. _I wish we could stay. I don't want to leave._

"Well if you change your mind, our arms are open." I pretended not to hear her thoughts.

"Thanks," she sighed then her voice lifted, "but I am not leaving right now, so what do you want to do? Entertain me!"

Before I could answer, the door slammed open. In the door stood Carlisle, Esme, Eleazer, Carmen, Kate, and Irina all burst through the door. Each had a wide smile across their face, and were moving fast, Kate flashed upstairs. Each had their mind on one thing, so Carlisle didn't have to tell me what. I was automatically excited also. Tanya was the only confused one.

"What's up?" Tanya asked. _They look like humans on ecstasy! _I couldn't answer her because I was busy laughing at that thought. We hadn't done this in a while so of course we were excited. No one else answered because Emmett and Rosalie were rumbling down the stairs with Kate behind them. They were also shrieking ouches, because Kate was so excited that she was accidently shocking anyone who even brushed against her.

"Okay I know you guys heard me!" Tanya exclaimed. _You would never know a vampires could hear perfectly with these people. _

The door burst open once again with Alice and Jasper nearly exploding with joy. "I had a everyone's here let's get going." Her voice rang a pitch higher from the building excitement inside her.

"Okay now I am getting frustrated." Tanya fumed when everyone was walking(well actually running toward the door).We all turned around. Happy she got our attention she continued. "Can one of you please just tell me what is going on!?"

"Do you not hear the thunder?" Irina asked. Tanya only looked at her even more confused, and Irina rolled her eyes. _So much for vampires having quick minds._

Alice pushed past Irina in a spin and gracefully pulled Tanya with her as she headed back towards the door. "When ever there is thunder, there is baseball." Tanya nearly bounced off the wall before she was the one pulling Alice as she bursted through the door. With that we were all racing for the woods with electicity surging between us.

"Game on," I whispered. 12 minds all responded at once, _We'll see about that!_

**So what do you think? Tanya and Edward… hmmm…. What will happen during the baseball game? Certainly not James, and there's no Bella. Want to know? Well unless I get 75 comments…. **

**Good news also I have seen twilight 5 times now and again tonight! Yay!**

**Lastly, Don't forget the scene from the movie! If you get it right I will dedicate the next chapter to you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(So all you have to do now is press the button below that says "Review this chapter/story" and say anything good or bad… I prefer good, but either will work…. Give ideas you have…. Even if it is just a word)**

**Bye Bye XD love ya**


	7. Awkward

**If anyone is angry at me I apologize for not updating in what 5 months. I sort of lost inspiration and took a break. Then started writing my other story Edward's baby has a baby (which you should read)and sort of forgot abut this one. SO SORRY! Love u guys though!**

**Here are the dedications(see I didn't forget) -**iwishiwasesme, beedee93, and selyse **all found the quote and get kudos**

**This time the quote is from the Twilight the book :D **

**I love everyone else who fav, alert, and comment**

**Disclaimer: When life gives you lemons, make twilight… too late S.M already did that **

**Okay so you guys have been waiting long enough here's the next chapter:**

I reached the field first of course, so I went to the other side as quick as I could and leaned against the tree as if I had been there for hours. All the rest came flying from the forest in to the ginormous field. When they all finally noticed me, I yawned dramatically, "What took you guys so long I almost fell asleep out here."

_How cocky can Edward get _Rose, Kate, and Irina all thought. I ignored them.

Emmett guffawed, "We'll see how cocky you are when we beat your arse, _little_ bro." He sped across the field like a huge grizzly till he was at my side. "Me and you captains,"

"Unless any of our guest would like to be captains," I suggested in a good mood.

"The family emo feeling scared?" Emmett boomed.

I growled in response, "No I just don't want my team to make yours cry,"

Emmett laughed like thunder, "Says the family emo," before I could respond he punched my arm with force equal to a car.

Esme stepped to the side of the field as she usually did.

"You don't play with them?" Carmen asked when she noticed.

Esme smiled back, "No, I prefer to referee-I like keeping them honest." She eyed Emmett in particular.

Carmen began walking toward Esme, "Do they like to cheat, then?" We all laughed as Esme responded.

"Oh yes- you should hear the arguments they get into!..." So, Carmen obviously was going to referee with Esme.

Emmett had turned to everyone else, "So who should I pick?" Rose was already headed over to Emmett sure in her mind he was going to pick her. "Ummm, babe what are you doing I was going to say kate."

Rose stopped in her tracks, _What?! Did he just say Kate? _She stared at him in disbelief, but it quickly turned to a glare. _If he thinks he's getting any tonight then…_Her thoughts were interrupted by Emmett making it worse for himself.

"Babe come on," When she responded with a glare he continued, "Don't get mad get glad! it's the new trash bag!"

She glared at Emmett then at Kate when they passed.

So we picked the rest of our teams until only three were left, Carlisle on one side and Eleazer on the other side of a seething Rosalie. She hated being last. It was my turn to pick and I saw the perfect chance to make Rose even angrier.

"Does anyone know what you would call a blonde between two brunettes?" I gave everyone a second to notice who I was talking about. "A mental block," Everyone tried tocover their laughs because Rose was so angry her eyes looked like daggers.

_He better watch what he says before his pieces are burning along with his precious CDs. _She growled in her thoughts.

"Now that's not nice," I chastised hiding my smile. "Just for that, Carlisle come on my team."

She only growled furiously at me before turning to Emmett ready to kill. Emmett boomed happily "Eleazer get over here!" Rosalie began to shake with anger.

_Maybe I shouldn't have done that. _Emmett said automatically regretting what he said. He tried to take it back. "Come on babe! You just aren't that good." This, of course, was the wrong thing to say, because that was when she pounced.

It took us about 5 minutes to finally pull Rosalie off of him. Then my team took in-field and the other out-fields. We waited about 3 minutes, before Alice announced we could play. It was a close game, but my team was better than Emmett's our only disadvantage was Rosalie, because when it started raining she tried to keep her hair dry the whole game. Even with that, we kept our own. Keeping it tied the whole game. On the tie breaker I was up to bat and Emmett pitched.

I hit it as far into the woods as possible then ran at my top speed. By the time Jasper had retrieved the ball I was at third base. He threw it to Tanya who was close to home base. It was even, because I was faster, but Tanya was closer. I ran top speed and so did Tanya. I slid to the base and at the exact same time she dove. What was the result?

Tanya's head was on my groin and her pelvis on my face. Everyone began to laugh as we scrambled off of each other.

_Oh my gosh! I am so sorry Edward!_ Tanya thought repeatedly, but her deeper thoughts seemed… pleased?

"It's okay Tanya," I said quickly.

Emmett was next to me in an instant thundering with laughter. " It's not your fault Edward likes to get frisky." He ignored my glare and Tanya's embarrassment, and turned to Esme and Carmen. "So, who won?"

" Who do you think Carmen? I couldn't tell." Esme asked. Emmett smiled thinking she was going to pick Tanya, but the sbymile disappeared when Alice, who was on my team , began to cheer.

Carmen smiled shyly, "I guess you know my answer."

Rosalie smiled at Emmett to rub it in, "Maybe you should have picked me on your team."

I responded before Emmett, "I wouldn't have minded trading." Rosalie glared at me as we headed back toward the house. When we got there everyone was in a good mood talking and catching up. Me and Tanya managed to avoid each other the whole time. When everyone settled down I went upstairs to my room.

I picked a Michael Jackson CD I particularly enjoyed and popped into my stereo. I was only on the second song when I heard a knock on the door. I froze hoping it wasn't Tanya.

_Hey Edward I gotta tell you something._ I was relieved it was Jaspers thoughts I heard.

"Come in" I told him turning off the stereo.

_How am I going to say this? _he thought. "Umm," he paused looking at me.

"Just say it Jasper," I replied when he paused.

"Well,"he paused for less than a second before saying everything all at once. "Well you know what happened in the baseball field? When she fell on you? Well, um, she felt, er, infatuated with you."

I froze in shock. This was what I had been hearing in her thoughts all day. Jasper saw my face and tried to lighten the mood.

"I mean I really didn't like thinking of you as _sexy." _ When he saw it wasn't working he began to try to use his ability, but he was interrupted by another knock on my door.

"Edward can I come in?" I groaned internally.

Tanya.

**So there you go you guys once again I am so sorry for how long it took me to update. :-J**

**Don't forget to guess the quote for a dedication and to comment my writing **

**Fav me or alerts and comment more than just the quote(only if you want)**

**Love ya bye :D**


	8. Perfectly fine single

**I AM VERY SAD :C only three people commented and it makes me unsure of whether or not to finish because I'm not sure if you guys still like it :C But thanks to the three who did comment :B**

**So here is the dedication for **arianamazz **who was the only one to guess and get it rigtht**

**I went to the twi-tour yesterday and I took a picture with kellin Lutz and all I have to say is he is unbelievably gorgeous close up**

**Oh and the quote is Eclipse and said by Edward in ch. 12**

**Disclaimer: There is the stupid lamb and the sick masochistic lion and S.M their creator, but there is also the depressed fan who only wishes it was her.**

**Here you go**

_Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh! I can not believe I'm about to do this. _Tanya's nervous thoughts rushed to my head as she got more and more panicked. Then Jasper seemed to become just as nervous as I began to get panicked.

_Knock knock._

Two more knocks. This time quicker and Tanya's thoughts were more frustrated. My eyes switched quickly to Jasper, who's thoughts were also slightly flustered from both my and Tanya's nervousness. When he finally caught my eye, he began to control his own feelings so that he could calm mine. Meanwhile Tanya was outside the door becoming more and more nervous.

_Why isn't he answering the door? I can easily smell his scent and, was it Jasper? Oh gosh, I hope they weren't talking about me. __Tanya shut up! You are not the center of the world. They could have been talking about anything else, but for some reason I still felt it involved me in some way… All of this still didn't explain why he wasn't opening the door. Unless…_

All the things she thought may have made me more panicked, but Jasper had already begun to make me calmer. When he thought I was calm enough, he thought, _Try and be calm when you talk to her, act like you have no idea what she's talking about. _I nodded swiftly to let him know I heard. With that, he turned and jumped out the window without taking a second look at me.

That was just like him to leave me here to face this.

"Um, Edward?" Tanya's timid thoughts followed. _Did I just hear someone jump out that window? Why is he avoiding me? _

"Come on in Tanya," I said nervously. Now that Jasper was getting farther and farther away, my nervousness was coming back.

Tanya slipped into the room gave a swift look around the room. _Hmm, I swear I heard somebody jump out the window…_ she thought to herself.

"Yeah, well Jasper just left," I answered.

We both looked out the window to see Alice and Jasper jumping across the river hand in hand. _Hopefully lways a pretty good one day that'll be me and- _"So did you, uh, need anything?" I cut off her thoughts before it came to something that at least I didn't want to hear. She turned to me and gave me a nervous smile.

"Um," she stopped short and glanced at me. _Maybe I shouldn't say anything. Maybe I should forget about this… _She began to bite her lip and stared up at me ambivalently. It would have been easy for me to sway her to not tell me by saying something like, "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to", but I knew I should go ahead and get this over with. Let took the deep breath, because I had no idea where this would go.

"What is it Tanya?"

She pursed her lips. _How should I start…_

"Starting from the beginning is always a pretty good idea," I insisted. I was taken by surprised when she glared up at me. "what?" I asked innocently.

"This would be a little easier if you let me say the speech I took all day preparing and practicing," she grumbled.

"All day? Seriously?" I asked in shock. I saw a flicker of a memory she was thinking of when she was in our guest bedroom's bathroom looking in the mirror practicing what to do.

"Stop reading my thoughts!" she cried frustrated. Their was no point making her mad if I wanted this to go by as quickly as possible, so I smiled apologetically and looked up from under my lashes. That was the look I usually gave humans when I was apologizing or trying to persuade them to do something.

_Oh god I wish he wouldn't do that I really need to concentrate right now!_ Tanya thought.

I acted as if I did not hear her thoughts, but i cut out my persuasion face. "Your speech?" I askedafter she still didn't speak.

"Right," she took a deep breath, I was guessing it was a habit from her human life, before continuing. "Well, earlier today when we were talking, I got… even closer to you. I got stronger feelings, and when we played baseball, I actually, well, I actually felt… attracted towards you."

I had no idea why I reacted with the stress when I had already knew something like this was coming, but my body had gone rigid. I honestly didn't want to reject her butt I just did not feel the same way about her. "Tanya," I whispered. She must have thought it was in shock instead of the pain I was facing, because she put her finger against my lips not allowing me another word.

"Shh," she whispered, "let me finish." She paused to see if I was going to try and interrupt again, but I couldn't because I was frozen with the indecision. "Good. So, I was thinking about this and I think I came to a conclusion that fits."

She paused, and i heard what she was about to say before she said it. I wanted to stop her, but she already had the words half out.

"Edward I think I love you," she smiled satisfied it was finally out. I stood there frozen not knowing how to react. She took this as a bad sign because her thoughts were automatically along the lines of regretting what she had just said. Suddenly and I have no idea why I didn't hear him coming, Emmett burst into the room.

"Yes the 106 year old virgin can finally get him a girl." Emmett doubled over in laughter.

"EMMETT!" I yelled furious, "this is not the time!" Tanya obviously knew now that I was rejecting her and without a word or glance at me flew out the room. I slid my hand down my face and groaned.

"Thanks Emmett," I muttered sarcastically. As I trudged out the door Alice was standing at the top of the stairs with Jasper not far behind her. Now they were back. Great.

"Everything is going to be fine Edward," Alice assured me with a smile.

I ignored her and just walked to the piano room where I heard Tanya's thoughts. She stood beside the large window and stared out silently. I know she heard me enter, but she continued to stare out the window. One look at her thoughts told me that she was questioning how much more of her life would she be lonely without a mate.

"Tanya you are a very beautiful girl," I whispered now right bedside her. She still did not look at me.

_obviously not beautiful enough for you, _she thought.

"No, Tanya, I don't think I'm ever meant to find a mate. I feel perfectly whole alone, and I like it. It has nothing to do with your beauty, because that you definitely have that, I just am not in need of a mate and never will be. I'm sorry."

She looked at me then to see if I was just trying to make her feel better. When she saw I was telling the truth she smiled. "I guess I can't be mad at you for that," she laughed.

I gave her a half smile back, "Can you still be my beautiful cousin?"

"Of course I can," she smiled back and then we hugged. We had love for each other, but it was that of a family. "Well I better get going Edward," Tanya said after a second. "Eleazer and everybody else headed out a few seconds ago they are just waiting on me."

I walked her to the door. "see you soon Tanya," I asked

"Of course, we are family," she smiled and then sped off into the forest. I spun around and Alice was suddenly beaming up at me.

"What?" I asked

"I told you everything would be fine," she gloated.

I slid past her to the stairs, "How can someone so tiny be so annoying?" I asked.

Her bell like laugh followed me up the stairs, "It's a gift!"

When I reached my room Alice was still following me. "What is it Alice?"

She paused, "You are not going to b alone the rest of your existence Edward," she said in an informative voice.

I stared at her blankly a moment before I responded. "There are things you can't be sure of Alice."

She shrugged, " I'm pretty sure about this one." Before I could say anything else she walked away.

"Crazy psychic," I muttered before walking into my room. Emmett was leaning against my wall shaking his head as if he were ashamed.

"Get out Emmett," I said still annoyed with him from earlier. Ignoring me he put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's a shame how some guys can't even keep a girl for an hour." He said with false sympathy . With that we were rolling around the room wrestling.

**So what did you guys think? comment, fav, and alert and don't forget to guess the quote for a dedication next chapter.**

**Make sure to comment they make me happy :D**

****** ******


End file.
